Falling into Blackness
by rumbarrelsandships
Summary: Falling from a plane crash, your phone rings and it's your boyfriend of 4 years. How do you learn to say goodbye in your final moments? Lucaya AU


Hey, guys! This was actually a piece I wrote for my English class in school (the teacher didn't notice the names so it was basically a lucaya fanfic oops) in which I try to be angsty and make you cry, I don't think it worked. I'm currently planning a new multi-chapter fic as I type this so stay on the lookout for that! Anyway, as always, enjoy!

* * *

Falling.

Falling faster than ever before.

My matted blonde hair whips behind me from the sheer force of the wind. Tears leak from my eyes and stream down my face, droplets falling further and further away from me. My limbs are no longer in my control; my arms are outstretched, reaching towards the now setting sun. One leg is bent, curving towards my back and I'm falling so fast it takes the breath out of me. It almost seems like time slows down as I hurtle towards the ground. The deep cut around my stomach has worsened and sticky, hot blood has trickled down to my right knee. The wind rushes between my fingertips and provides no consolation or comfort that I, Maya Louise Hart, am falling to my death. I hear screams barking from the mouths of other people, working its way into my brain and etching it there, playing over and over and over like a broken record. The iron smell of blood masks itself on the bodies plummeting down and I have to restrain myself from letting the bile in my throat make an appearance.

The book is still lodged in my back pocket but the top corners flap in the air, smacking together and sounding like a human clapping like this is all just some grand show and we're the punch line. Pieces of the wrecked plane narrowly miss some others, I mean we're all going to die but you don't want to be a massive puddle on the ground when we do. The smoke and ash has now filled my lungs so it's harder to breathe and a thick layer of grime has embedded in my skin. My nails scratch and claw at my throat and I pound on my chest, coughing vigorously. I can smell the sea salt wafting in the air and it reminds me of home. The tears come quicker now, staining my cheeks and I begin to wonder how much I really did with my short time living. Did I make an impact on the world? Will my mum and dad finally see me for the first time in 3 years at my funeral? How many people will care that I died? Was I loved? Did I use the full potential of everything I did?

The cars below us look like ants crawling on the ground, a thick sheet of snow covers the faded green grass and I can already see some specks of red and crumpled bodies slumped on the ground. I imagine that we look like birds flying, except our wings are broken. The cars are coming to an abrupt halt and the even smaller dots are running now, feet pounding against the soft, plush snow. Their arms are clearer now, waving frantically above their heads as if it'll make a difference. A familiar beeping sound blares from the back pocket of my jeans, it's my phone. My clammy hands slipper together as I reach into the pocket to retrieve the device, careful to not drop it.

 _Lucas._

 _Oh god, Lucas._

I can't do this. I can't die.

"Maya, please…please… _don't_ " he speaks through the phone, his voice cracking and tears falling onto his red cheeks.

"Lucas…" I choke out.

"There has to be another way… We're two good people, we deserve a happy ending" he sobs.

"Sometimes people don't get happy endings, Lucas, like us" I whispered.

Hot tears burn my skin but all I can focus on is the ever-growing figure on the ground that looks entirely like Lucas.

"What am I going to do?" He asks, the heel of his hand running over his blotchy cheeks.

"You're going to be fine… you're not going to be the person you used to be without me, you've got to do it for me Lucas" I pleaded.

Silence.

"I think we dream so we don't have to be apart for so long. If we're in each other's dreams, we can be together all the time - A.A Milne, Winnie the Pooh. You can dream about me and we can always be together" I said with a small smile Sobbing. I long to reach out and touch his fluffy blonde hair one last time to comfort him, to see his smile once, just so I can remember it forever.

 _The rain is falling heavy, splattering across the glass windows of the library and dripping down towards the ledge. I wiggle my toes in my fluffy socks, trying to warm myself up. The black pencil between my fingers has smudged on my fingertips and a trail of black is left on my sketch paper. My eyelids droop in fatigue and I set the pencil down on the table in front of me._

 _I wake to a blanket around me and the library empty except from the librarian and the man sitting casually in the chair opposite me. I sit upright, my back cracking and alerting the man I've awoken. He looks up from his book with a raised eyebrow and a smirk painted on his face. I rub my eyes to try and wake up, forgetting I have eyeliner on and getting black smudges in the palm of my hand._

 _I look questioningly at him and he clears his throat._

 _"You looked cold. Lucas Friar" he explains, outstretching his hand for me to shake_

 _"Okay…Maya Hart" I shake his hand hesitantly._

 _He just goes back to reading his book and slouching in his chair. His hair is wild, sticking up in random spots and his glasses are resting on the edge of his nose._

 _"Interesting book choice" I comment with a grin._

 _His fingertips run over the golden lettering on the cover of the book, smiling to himself._

 _"I'll have you know I've learned a lot from Winnie the Pooh," he says cheekily_

 _"Really? Like what?" I ask with exasperation, resting my chin on my hand._

 _"I think we dream so we don't have to be apart for so long. If we're in each other's dreams, we can be together all the time. That was by the author who wrote this. I've loved him ever since" he says, eyes darting across the page, finally landing on me._

 _I smile at him, genuinely, for the first time in a while. We talk sporadically in-between reading until the librarian finally chucks us out; even if it is with a knowing look thrown at the two of us._

"I love you, you know that Lucas?" I frantically said into the phone, my time in the air is almost over.

"I know," He says with a sense of finality.

 _Blackness._

* * *

Sometimes he dreams about blonde hair flowing down her back, the sun hitting her cheekbones and the creases just below her eyes rising when she really, really smiles. They're surrounded by plush grass and birds tweeting in the wind.

They're happy.


End file.
